


Vid: Double Pleasure

by Kass



Series: Vids [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double pleasure is waiting for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Double Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bironic for beta!

Lyrics by Chris Brown, from this 1985 [commercial](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7hwvWIK1eM)

A double pleasure's waiting for you  
A double pleasure, from Doublemint Gum!  
A double-great feeling, making you realize  
Double is the one for you!  
Double fresh  
Double smooth  
Double delicious to chew.  
A double pleasure's waiting for you (Doublemint Gum)  
A double pleasure's waiting for you (Doublemint Gum)

 

Password for this vid streaming from vimeo: _rodneys_

(If you have trouble with the embed, you can [go directly to the vid](https://vimeo.com/79210331) at vimeo -- again, password is _rodneys_.)

All feedback adored! ♥


End file.
